


First Love, First Times, First Affections

by CalFaceMegee



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalFaceMegee/pseuds/CalFaceMegee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am super embarrased to publish this story since it is the first NSFW one I have done in a loooong, long time. This fic is about my Lavellan, Varlaina, and Solas’ first time together. Obviously it will contain sex, but I don’t believe there is any story spoilers contained within. </p><p>This was incredibly hard to write at points, and I rewrote several scenes over again because they didn’t bear the correct overtone of affection I wanted to permeate the piece. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy! And be gentle with me, hoping I’m not too rusty in writing naughties. ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love, First Times, First Affections

Moonlight blanched everything in Skyhold this night, the bright waxing moon gave everything an ethereal white radiance and created a calm atmosphere that was hard to penetrate. Solas had found himself staring up at it from the battlements for so long it seemed time had stopped still at that singular moment.

Another light eventually stole him from his captivating lunar view. The elf peered up towards the castle’s towers and saw that the Inquisitor’s room was still aglow from the soft light of a candle. He pondered going up to her room and saying hello or to see if she needed anything, perhaps company? Surely there was no harm in simply seeing what she was up to?

Solas let go a heavy sigh as he leaned back on the stone wall, fingers scraping at the rough texture, now cool from the night air. How did he let it come to this? How did he let himself become so attached… enthralled with this woman to the point of fretting over every detail about her? His chest swelled when he saw her smile and his head swooned when he caught a whiff of the smell that floated off her. “Lilacs…” The words softly left his lips as the wind carried the scent to his nose.

At first, his interest in her laid solely on the mark that marred her hand. He had freely given himself to the Inquisition to allow himself a close distance to her, even being given leave to study their precious prisoner as she slept. Solas was curious to see what she would do with the mark and the power that went with it. He had half expected her to go mad with the possibilities, even more so when she became the ‘Herald of Andraste’ and amassed a legion of followers, but nothing did. She retained the same modesty that one would assume she was faking to gave favor, the woman was friendly and made alliances easily due to it. With all the admirers should surely had… why was she so interested in him? An apostate from nowhere with no title and with what some would call an disagreeable attitude. He had pressed her about it, demanding to know if the mark had changed her in anyway, but Varlaina swore she was the same as she ever had been.

As if his feet moved by themselves he found himself sneaking to her door as he pondered. To be truthful, he was thankful he had managed to find a few easier paths to utilize in traversing there other than the main hall. It was irritating to find so many people just loitering there in hopes of catching a glimpse of their fair leader and most likely bore her with their petty needs. Regardless, he also wasn’t in the mood for overhearing idle gossip about his visit the whole next day, nothing was worse than giving Varric ammo to playfully harass him with.

Carefully he slipped through the door and padded up the old wooden steps to her room. As the male neared the top he began to call her name in an announcement, only to stop short at seeing her. The blonde elf was slumped over her desk, sleeping atop her folded arms. A smile caught his lips and he silently rose a few more steps to watch her. She must have fallen asleep while working on paperwork, judging from the scattered books and papers around her. Honestly, he hadn’t put much thought into all she did for the inquisition. It was easy to forget she most likely looked over letters and missives sent to her as well as fighting the Elder One on the front lines. With so much riding on her shoulders…

The elven man moved to kneel beside her chair, smiling warmly as he laid a kiss on the woman’s temple. He shot a quick glance over to her bed, then gingerly untangled the girl from her desk and into his arms. Varlaina stirred at the movement before she settled in against him and resumed her nap. Her breathing was slow and quiet, and Solas could swear he heard the slight tug of a snore every once in a while. The sight of her laying against him made his cheeks burn.

Solas tore his attentions away from her and carried the woman to the lofty bed that dominated the room. After tossing several pillows aside, he attempted to lay her down as softly as he could, in order to not disturb her sleep. The elf smoothed the woman’s hair again, letting himself steal another kiss to her forehead.

He inhaled deeply, lilacs. She loved flowers and on their travels, he would always find her plucking a few to bring back to Skyhold. His eyes shot to her desk and he grinned at the bouquet of mitch-matched ones arranged carefully in what looked like an old teapot.

He gingerly sat at the edge of the bed, awkwardly resting beside the other’s sleeping form, musing with himself on what to do. What he really should do is go back down to his study and try and sleep, himself. Idly he reached down to stroke her hair, pulling a piece away that had fallen in front of her eyes, tangling with her long lashes. He froze out of panic when she reached out and hugged his hand to herself, a smile gracing her dreaming visage .

“Lethallan, you will be the death of me.” He chuckled softly, trying to calm his still blushing cheeks as his thumb stroked along her own freckled ones. There were so many dotting her small face, like flicks of sunshine that permanently rested on her features.

Against his better judgement, Solas drew his hand free of the woman’s grasp, then proceeded to climb in behind her. His heart was pounding in his chest and he questioned why he seemed to be so frazzled? The apostate could always maintain that same icy calm demeanor no matter what came, but she…. she had a way of sending him for a loop and chipping away at the barriers he had taken such care and time to erect.

His impulsive action led to her stirring again and looking around in confusion. “Ah.. I am sorry to have waken you.” The elf braced himself for what he deserved, the Herald’s screaming at him to get out of her bed and room and tail it back to his own, though nothing came. The woman instead laughed softly and scooted lazily towards the center of the bed to give him more room.

“Mmm… its ok, what time is it?” The inquisitor yawned and gazed back towards him, wondering why the other looked so stiff.

Solas made himself visually relax in response to her curious expression. He allowed himself to slide in better behind her, sheepishly wrapping his arms around the other elf. “Quite late I’d imagine, vhenan.” He tested the waters deliberately, against his own will almost. How would she react to him using such a name for her?

The woman in question fidgeted, nibbling her lip as she seemed to go over what he said again and again in her head, “…V…vhenan?” She had covered her face in sheer embarrassment at the term of endearment and after some time, peered through the gaps of her fingers towards him. Varlaina rolled over slightly to face him better, softly moving her slim palms to cup the sides of Solas’ face, wishing she had the resolve to be braver in her affections. The two layed there silently stared into the others’ eyes, both trying to will themselves to do more.

Finally Solas made the first move, tilting his head to place his lips against her palm in a soft show of adoration. His mind was screaming for him to stop. Why torture himself, torture her by getting too attached? But he couldn’t stop himself, he’d fallen for this woman. Never had he thought it would happen, not even the day they first met and began traveling together.

His mind strayed back to their earlier meetings. At first, he thought she was merely the same as every other Dalish was, stubborn and prideful with no idea how incorrect they were about all of their sacred “traditions”. However, she was nothing like them. Varlaina was caring and inquisitive. Whenever he spoke, she looked at him, looked through what others assumed and saw his true self. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He felt drunk from all the feelings that overwhelmed his mind when she was there. Damn the consequences, didn’t he deserve to be happy… even just once?

His eyes slid back to hers as he shifted. Solas swung himself up to straddle her hips, pinning her hands just above her head on the ornate headboard. The male let himself grin at her surprised gasp, taking the chance, he slid his tongue easily between her parted lips in a deep passionate kiss. The woman’s response was groggy, most likely due to her still shaking off sleep, though it shifted to one of fervor. Her hands clenched into fists and tugged against the one’s holding hers captive. The elven woman felt her body heating up all over, causing her to shift uncomfortably underneath him.

Solas took this as a sign that he had been wrong to be so forward, pulling back and shamefully hiding his face against the junction of her neck. “I… I apologize, I did not mean..” He fumbled with the words as they trailed off and quieted. Meekly he released her wrists, now tousling his hands in her strawberry blonde hair.  
“Would it be better in the Fade?” A quiet question was breathed into his ear, as Varliana breathlessly gazed upwards to the ceiling, “You said its easier for you there?” Her focus returned to the male, who shifted at her inquiry.

The mage felt his pulse began to quicken again as he straightened back to rest on his hackles and most likely over-think the whole situation, an unintended lingering effect of his intelligence.

“Solas?” She recognized when he was pulled into his own world of thoughts and gently let her fingertip drag down his chest. She took hold of his collar and tugged him downwards in an attempt to guide him back into the moment.

He relented and gazed down to her form beneath him, curly hair splayed out underneath her head like a golden halo. He thought back to some of Cole’s remarks regarding her warm and bright spirit… shining like her own sun, even in the darkest of times…

His defenses were failing, and he knew it quite well. “…. Where would you want to go?” His question was met with confusion before he elaborated, “As you know, the fade reflects our desires and views. If you focus strongly enough, the fade can bend to your will and show you what you wish to see. The anchor no doubt gives you greater power than normal dreamers and other mages.”

As the Dalish woman contemplated, Solas ducked his head down again to nip at her earlobe, snickering at her squirming due to it. “S-stop, I-” Varlaina tried to ignore it, failing and letting herself giggle from his tickling lips ghosting over her ear. “W- Why would you want me to choose?” She managed to get the question out, still trying to stifle anymore giggles between breaths.

“You are… special to me, and I want nothing more than for this to be special for you as well.” As he spoke, small puffs of air teased her inner ear, and the words themselves made her heart ache. It was clear they both were enamored with each other, but nerves hindered them from expressing it as easily as they wanted, maybe this was their chance to finally express the mutual sentiments they both harbored, even if it may be for ill as time moved forward…

 

———————-

 

The two were now hand in hand, surrounded by lush green foliage that tickled their skin as they walked past. It was quiet and dark, the only reflection around them was the glowing blue reflection of the pool just ahead. Varlaina’s free hand swept past the ivy covered pillars of marble, marveling at the detail of it all. Engraved of them were small designs of the Elven gods and their legends. The detail was delicate and amazingly preserved despite the overgrowth of flora. The male beside her plucked a large red flower from a climbing plant that had found a home on an archway and tucked it into the blonde’s curls.

“Why this place in particular?” Solas’ wondered aloud as his eyes took it all in.

“I have read about the ancient elven bathes and just… they seemed so beautiful to me. I knew I would never see it with my own eyes in our world…. so why not enjoy it in the fade?” Her amethyst eyes sparkled while she inspected everything, “Imagine the ancient elves here, proud and strong…. nothing like we are today.” The woman’s voice fell as she continued, lamenting the turn their once regal culture had taken. Solas didn’t dare to add anything, just letting her gush about their environment and not giving into the temptation to correct her.

“They are indeed beautiful, as is my company.” His wry smile was more sweet than mischievous, “Well then, would you care for a bath, emma lath?” The elf released her palm and stepped down into the water, not giving any consideration to his pants that darkened with wetness. His slender fingers began to undo his tunic, playfully watching his companion’s face all the while.

Varlaina was stricken with red covering her from her nose to ears. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head watching him strip off his tunic and undershirt, revealing creamy pale flesh in their wake. Despite his fondness for scholarly activities, Solas was quite well built. While most elves were slim and compact, the apostate had a more muscular frame. The muscles were strong, but more lean in their strength. She could only assume they were a happy side benefit from his life in the wilderness. The blonde had hardly noticed his hands lingering on his belt. 

He couldn’t stop the light laugh that escaped his lips at how embarrassed she appeared to have become from observing his little show. “Are you alright, vhenan?” Oh yes, calling her that was definitely going to help. The woman whined and leaned against a pillar beside her for support, worrying on a piece of hair.

Solas burst out laughing now, trying to cover his mouth to hide it but failing. He waded over to her, taking her by the hips and gently using his grip to guide her to the bath with him. He drew her to him so that their bodies were flush against each other in the water. The male took her chin and tipped it up to connect their lips in a kiss. The inquisitor slowly relaxed into it, opening her mouth for the wet probing muscle that beckoned once more for entry. Her skin began to heat up again from her blush, she swore she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. He could taste sweets on her, though that was no surprise since the woman often stole away to have some Orlesian candies. It tickled him though, that it seemed her whole demeanor was sugared, from her taste to her cheerful aura she practically exuded twenty-four seven. And while he detested Varric’s nicknames for their group, Smiley certainly fit their leader to a tee.

Varlaina took the moment to distract herself in favor of their kissing as she absently worked on her blousey dress, tugging it down and letting it float off in the water. She made herself pull back from the male, panting and red faced while she fumbled with her bra. Her exposed breasts drooped softly now that their support was unclasped and stripped off, the tops of them bearing the same freckles that marked her face. The male couldn’t stop the breath in his throat from catching at the sight her bare chest, glad the cool water was keeping his arousal down slightly.

The elf’s arms crossed apprehensively, covering herself once more from the attention it drew. Solas disregarded the defensive stance she now held, kneeling down and placing a series of kisses on her torso, beginning from her neck and traveling slowly down to the woman’s stomach. His fingertips slid under the sides of her laced underwear and slowly dragged them down, revealing her more private areas. He moved a hand to her bottom, using it to keep her from retreating, and letting himself enjoy her demure form as well.

Varlaina had no idea what to do with her arms, so she held them to herself still as she helplessly watched his lips keep going south, along with almost all of her blood it seemed. “S…Solas,” Nervously she uttered his name and was ignored, the other elf continuing his trail of smooches ‘til he finally reached her inner thigh. She was practically frozen as Solas gazed towards her womanhood from where his lips connected with her supple skin. She couldn’t tell if he was admiring it or inspecting it, either way, she repeated his name more loudly a second time.

Finally hearing his name caused him to snap his eyes up to hers and a brow to raise in response. “Heh, yes?” Solas’ voice rumbled against her skin in a chuckle, making the woman shiver. “Just relax please, allow me take care of you? I merely want to relieve you of your stress and worry and for us to enjoy our brief time alone” The male pleaded with her, nuzzling his forehead to her hip and indulging himself in letting his free hand to raise to her southern lips, stroking the length of them intently. His smile was now smug as he felt her shudder once again at his touch. The mage resumed his barrage of pecks to her stomach and thighs, fingers continuing their exploratory adventure of Varlaina’s sex.

It was easily seen she was excited, and he took that as a sign to continue. Sliding a digit between her folds and relishing in the sweet gasp it called out from his love. Slowly and deliberately his finger began to pump in and out of her, stretching her virgin hole for what would occur later. “Does it feel good?” His voice was just a hoarse whisper, laced with hints of lust.

Varlaina whimpered in reply, adjusting to use her hands now to steady herself on his shoulders, legs feeling a bit weak. The woman’s brows furrowed and she groaned in her throat as the other slid in another finger. Stiffly, she bit her lip to hush any other noises that might have squeezed their way out of her from all the new sensations. Solas wiggled one last finger in with those already preparing her before he settled into a steady rhythm. His other hand shifted north to support her by the small of her back so she wouldn’t crumple onto him and knock them both over. The elf could feel the woman trembling around his fingers and gathered that it wouldn’t be long now it seemed. His thumb slid over to her clit, gently rubbing the pad of it against her button and trying to urge her over the edge of pleasure.

A small squeak was wrenched from her lips at the extra stimulation. She tried to withdraw away from his hand, unable to deal with all the pleasure before slapping her own over her mouth. A shakey gasp was heard as she climaxed, whining delicately at the tremors going through her lithe body. Solas rose to embrace her against his chest, nestling his nose into her hair as he waited for them to subside, his fingers still lazily manipulating her loins. He did his best to ignore the pulsing in his trousers, and the uncomfortable tightness that was brought on by it as well.

Varlaina sagged into the other elf, trying to steady her breathing against his chest. She felt like jelly now, but her body was aching for more. Shakily the woman pulled back from his arms and grimaced at the sensation of his fingers leaving her. Solas smiled warmly as she stole a shy look upwards to his face. Her expression was fret with doubt and nerves, “I…I ah, w-want you… More of you? …Creators.” She appeared pained by the timidness of her statement.

Anxiously, the blonde shifted away from her partner, shivering lightly from the cold that crept up her thighs and fought with the warmth she seemed to radiate. Solas simply hugged her from behind, playfully nibbling at the woman’s neck, and sucking on the skin to leave a faint mark. The action gave him the desired response as she spun back around to face him in mild surprise. Happily, he guided her fixation back to him, crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. His hands moved to hoist the girl’s legs around his waist, supporting her weight and moving to lay her down against the edge of the pool.

He toyed with her lower lip, sucking on it before giving it a small flirtatious bite. The male knew he was speedily losing his ability to keep calm, his arousal was like a gnawing beast at the back of his mind. It urged him to just take her and use her for anything he wanted to satiate his immense growing desire.

The apostate willed the invasive train of thoughts aside, clearing his mind. “You are so beautiful…”murmuring the statement absently garnered a renewed flush across the woman’s cheeks.

Agiley the elven mage undid the buckle to his pants and stripped them off, freeing his once strained member, which quickly sprung up in its new freedom. He hardly had time to look up to see Varlaina staring at it in wonder and mused for a moment if this was the first time she had seen a man naked, much less one as eager as he had allowed himself to become. He ignored the heavy throbbing he felt and leaned up to give her a much softer kiss, “Are you ready?” the words were strained but genuine as their foreheads touched in a small show of affection. The inquisitor gave him a tiny nod, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation.

Solas wasted no time now that he had been given the signal, positioning his tip against her quivering entrance and allowing himself to groan as it pressed in. He hissed in pleasure, feeling the wet warmth of her womanhood engulf him and pull him in even farther. The blonde beneath him jerked when he passed through her virginity, grunting in pain as she clung to him, accidentally raking her nails along his back The action gave pause to his entry and partnered with a worried expression, he urged her to let him know she was alright.

Varlaina ushered him on despite the aching sting she still felt inside herself. The girl’s legs rubbed idly along the male’s sides before they were maneuvered to rest against her stomach. The new angle gave Solas better purchase of her lower regions, easily fully sheathing himself inside her body now.

There they lingered, connected by one of life’s most intimate actions and moments. They watched the other, sharing a glance of warmth before willowy arms wrapped around the male’s shoulders, pulling him in to connect their lips once more.

”I love you…” Her innocent words were given freely in the heat of the moment, their adoration exchanged in sweet nothings whispered between kisses.

Solas gave himself this, distracting himself from his constant stream of worried thoughts. Varlaina was there, laying herself out in unsullied earnest. She deserved all his attentions but he wasn’t sure of all he could truly offer her. Though, at least for this moment, he would give himself fully to the woman he cared so deeply for. Was it selfish for him to want one memory to hold onto for eternity?

The male couldn’t keep still anymore, hips shifting into a rocking motion. As soon as he began to move, the blonde’s insides clamped down onto him, “L…love, you need to relax.” He coaxed her into returning to their previous passions, tangling their lips in fevered need.

His thrusts gained speed causing his aggression to rise out of the adrenaline. Solas yanked his lips back from hers, ducking down to suck roughly on a patch of skin under her ear. She moaned, fingers scratching at his back while her hips gently moved in time with the invading force. The man’s hand found traction in her hair, using his hold to angle her head more for his love bites.

Varlaina whimpered plaintively from the assault on her neck, gulping in breathes to keep her head from spinning. She begged him to go faster as her toes curled, threatening to cramp. Her lover silently obliged, repositioning himself onto the shore and giving himself more leverage with his free hand. Now Solas was able to more energetically pump his erection into her, giving off a grunt when their bases met during each plunge.

The male uttered no other noise, focusing on the task at hand and more so his own need. His mouth moved back up to claim hers hungrily, licking up her mewls that dribbled out of her peck-swollen lips. The apostate himself growled lowly as he panted through his nose, nearing the release he had been yearning for. One last deliberate slam melded their hips together as he howled in passion, muting himself shortly after as he collapsed into the woman’s hair.

His release trickled into her now and he tiredly caught her lust-addled expression at the experience of it. Solas was exhausted, but he involuntarily made himself continue, leisurely moving now in an attempt to deliver Varlaina to pleasure before he lost the afterglow of climax. Though to his surprise, she had taken it upon herself, toying with her lovebud as a look of shameful demand coloring her cheeks. Her hips ground into his body tensing up like a spring. The Dalishs’ brows gave it away before any other cue, they knit together before flying up at her deliverance. Convulsions took her again as she milked the elves’ already spend manhood, clinging to the mass inside herself.

Solas grinned as he stole her moans from between her plush lips in one last loving kiss, scooping her up into his arms. His weight moved to his heels, and as he took a step down, he dragged the still orgasming woman to rest on his lap in a shallow part of the pool. The chill water was a delightful contrast to the fire their bodies held.

There was silence for what seemed like hours and honestly the rift mage wasn’t sure if his lover had fallen asleep. Not that he minded, he was always one for quiet afterthought in the wake of such intimacy.

“Emma ishalla lath, me vhenan.” (I am in need of more love, my heart) The elven words drifted to his ears, as well as the sensation of a fingertip drawing along the lines of his stomach.

He let himself laugh, “More? I am uncertain you could take any more.” His own reply was a playful jab. His fingers tangled in her hair, navigating the curls and small braids that littered it. “Or do you merely mean you wish to remain here longer?” Solas was content to stay there for the night, dreaming away with her in this serene paradise away from the waking world’s war and problems.

“Yes… Ah, well, yes to the last part.” A pout was felt against his chest from her, which roused another lazy snicker,

“Ma nuvenin, lathallan.”

 

———————————-

 

A gently caress woke her, along with the bright morning sun in her eyes. Usually Varlaina hated being woken up since it was best for her to slowly shake off sleep and lounge in anticipation of the rest of the day. Today, she would make an exception.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” An amused smile tugged at her lips, glancing over to see Solas. He finished arranging the tray of food beside them before planting a smooch on her cheek. “You seemed quite worn-out, so I thought I would get us something to eat.” His brow twitched impishly at the scarlet that spread over her features. “I take it that you enjoyed yourself?” The elf moved to settle beside her, stroking her warm cheeks lovingly.

“I think I might die if I admit to all we did last night…” Varlaina groaned into her hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

“To anyone else that would seem like an insult.” The male had shifted to let himself be comfortable against the headboard, cracking open the book he’d brought up with him.

“No… no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Gods, she just seemed to keep digging herself into a hole, “I mean, it was wonderful! I just never hav-”

“Calm yourself, I am glad you are pleased, albeit ill at ease, but still pleased I hope.” He paused and peered over to examine her face, then relenting in a smarmy smile himself. “I know I am.”

Varlaina had reduced herself to distressing over some grapes, shoving them into her mouth so she needn’t speak. After swallowing past the lump in her throat, she uttered a deep sigh as she wiggled to nestle in beside him.

Solas noted she was reading over his shoulder and tilted the book a bit so they both could read, hiding the genuinely giddy grin he bore.

It would be their first, and neither would ever forget that morning of calm and happiness. Even in the days to come it would be an anchor they clung to adrift the sea of madness they found themselves caught in.


End file.
